


A Bet Fulfilled

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( Noiz made a bet Mizuki couldn't tat him naked or something along those lines, something silly. Hope you like it! )</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bet Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> ( Noiz made a bet Mizuki couldn't tat him naked or something along those lines, something silly. Hope you like it! )

 


End file.
